


You Can Come Out and Play Now

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, Friendship, Language, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: What happens at the when DADT is repealed...





	You Can Come Out and Play Now

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Set somewhere in time. I could never reconcile DADT with the original timeline so ranks and events have been changed slightly to fit the story.

… Don’t Ask Don’t Tell is officially repealed. This decision immediately allows…  
  
“MajorCarter, what does this mean for your military?”  
  
“It means all members of the military who happen to be homosexual no longer have to keep it in the closet…er hide it.”  
  
“This is good news, yes?”  
  
“Yes Teal’c, very good news. It’s been a long, hard road full of bigotry and fear”; her voice lowered “it’s finally over”.  
  
“What is finally over?”  
  
“Nothing.. never mind.”  
  
“As you wish MajorCarter.”  
  
“Sam! Teal’c! did you hear?” Daniel came bouncing in the office. “They finally repealed DADT!”  
  
“We just heard DanielJackson. MajorCarter has informed me this is very good news for your military and your country”.  
  
“Yes Teal’c, it is. This is the most progressive move our government has made since allowing African American’s to serve in the military”.  
  
“Good news indeed”.  
  
“Daniel, Teal’c, please excuse me. I have to find the Colonel”.  
  
“What’s up with her” Daniel wondered out loud. Samantha Carter had been following the hearings over DADT closely. He didn’t think she had a personal interest in the hearings, she wasn’t… couldn’t be a lesbian. Her brief affair with Jack ended when she wanted more than he was willing to give. They were adult about it and remained close friends. Jack... sweet, handsome, sexy Jack… Daniel’s mind wandered.  
  
“DanielJackson” Daniel jumped at the sound of his name.  
  
“What Teal’c?”  
  
“I do not know what is up with her.”  
  
Daniel smiled at Teal’c’s attempt at humor. “Thanks Teal’c. She’ll talk to us if it’s anything involving us”.   
  
At the other end of the hall Colonel Jack O’Neill opened his door to a pair of fiery blue eyes. Sam walked in, closing the door behind her. She knew the real reason their affair ended and wasn’t because she wanted what he couldn’t offer. Samantha Carter did not have the correct body part to be compatible with Jack O’Neill. It was a disappointing revelation for both of them; for different reasons. Yet it was the reason they were able to remain close friends.   
  
“I take it you heard?” Jack asked as Sam took a seat.  
  
“Yup. Great news.”  
  
“I suppose.”  
  
“You suppose? Even if you decide to keep it in the closet, which is completely your choice, it’s great news for others who are tired of hiding.” Sam had hoped Jack would finally get around to realizing Daniel had been in love with him for years and ask him out.  
  
“Well, I can come out to Teal’c and Daniel. Teal’c won’t care, hell, he probably figured it out. But Daniel? That’s going to screw up our friendship. He’s going to second guess everything he says, does and did; everything I’ve said, done and did wondering if there was a hidden context. He’s going to think I was just befriending him so one day I could sleep with him”  
  
“Sir, have you met Daniel? Have you been paying attention to anything the past six years? Daniel is head over heels in love with you. He thinks you’re straight. He thinks that we didn’t work out because I wanted more than you were willing to give, not because I have breasts and am lacking a penis and hard body. If you don’t believe me ask him yourself.”  
  
“Carter, you have to be kidding me. Daniel is straight as they come.”  
  
Sam sighed “You are oblivious. Make reservations at his favorite restaurant and sit closer to him. Or go to a movie and sit close to him. You two are pretty much dating as it is. I’m surprised the rumor mill never got started. Well, ok that’s a lie. After your reaction to the rumors about us no one has balls to start another rumor about you… or Daniel. Trust me Jack, I won’t say a word but you should, at least say something to Daniel. I have to get back to analyzing the minerals we found on PX867. Do you get 867-5309 in your head when you think of the planet? Jenny I’ve got your…”  
  
“Carter! STOP! Great, now I have an earworm on top of everything else. Go back to doing whatever science stuff you are doing.”  
  
“Happy to help sir.” She winked at him headed back to her lab.  
  
Well Kathy, this means a huge change is coming to the United States Military…  
  
“DanielJackson, do you think this decision will result in many military members coming out of the closet? I believe that is the term used when a homosexual decides to share that preference with others. I will never understand why the people of the Tau’ri are so obsessed with what gender others have sexual preferences for.”  
  
“I agree with you Teal’c. I do not understand either. It’s not the entire planet; just some countries that were founded with a religious background. Several countries in Europe have had equal rights for all citizens for decades. Hey Sam! Did you find the Colonel?”  
  
“I did.”  
  
“Everything ok?”  
  
“Yup. Everything is great. You two still watching the news coverage?”  
  
“Ya, you have the best TV in the mountain.”  
  
“Daniel, you know it’s not a television. It’s a monitor that I rigged up so we can get some outside news and entertainment.”  
  
“Ya, ya. I know Sam. But it’s still the best TV in the mountain.”  
  
“Excuse me DanielJackson and MajorCarter, I must assist SG9 with some training. I will see you at lunch”.  
  
“Ok” Sam and Daniel said in unison.  
  
“Jinx, you owe me a Coke”  
  
“Haha Daniel.” Sam laughed and turned her attention to the TV.  
  
Bob, just because someone prefers members of the same sex doesn’t mean they want everyone of that sex. You don’t want every woman you see, do you?  
  
Daniel was hesitant to break Sam’s intent focus on the discussion in front of her, but he needed to know. And tell her something he wasn’t allowed to tell her for years. She didn’t even notice him closing the door to her lab and turning on the do not disturb light she used when she was working with dangerous materials.  
  
“Sam?” it barely came out as a whisper.  
  
Achem  
  
“Sam?” that was better.   
  
She turned around and saw a very nervous archeologist fiddling with some relics on her workbench. She also noticed the closed door and warning light on. Something was going on with Daniel.  
  
“Hey Daniel, what’s up?”  
  
“I.. um.. er…” he was at a lost for words; a rare but not unheard of experience for someone who speaks 23 languages. “I have something to um.. tell…you.”  
  
“You’re going to finally make a move on Jack?”  
  
“What?!” How could she have known? No one knew he preferred men. The only reason he stayed on Abadyos and with Shar’e was because he had nothing and no one on earth. “No, why would I make a move on my best friend? That would screw up our friendship. He would second guess everything he says, does and did; everything I’ve said, done and did wondering if there was a hidden context. He’s going to think I was just befriending him so one day I could sleep with him”  
  
“Funny Daniel. That’s exactly what Jack said in reference to you, word for word.”  
  
“What?” He couldn’t be hearing that right. His best friend wants him to make a move? Why didn’t he make a move? And he was having an affair with Sam years ago. He can’t be… he was married.  
  
It was as if he was speaking out loud. “Daniel, you were married too. Go talk to Jack. I’ve already said too much.”  
  
“I’ll think about it. I have a translation from PX867 to get back to. See ya later Sam”.  
  
Daniel aimlessly wandered back to his office, deep in thought nearly walking into people.   
  
“Hey careful Dr. Jackson”   
  
“Sorry Syler”  
  
No one was surprised or worried; Daniel Jackson had a reputation for his hyper-focus and just weaved out of his way.   
  
Ladies and Gentlemen: Secretary Gates  
  
That’s odd; I didn’t leave my TV on. I bet Jack is in there. Ugh, I hope he’s not in my office. He’s the person I do not want to see right now.  
  
“Hey Daniel” Jack was perched on the end of Daniel’s desk, fiddling with a stone from PX254, his long legs stretched and crossed at the ankles in front of him. Damn he looks hot.  
  
Crap.  
  
“Hey Jack. What are you doing in here? Put that down before you break it.” Why is he so damn irritating, getting under my skin without even trying.   
  
“Sorry Daniel” setting down the stone. He stood up and stood directly in front of Daniel, his eyes full of mischief.   
  
The eyes really are the window to the soul, Daniels showing confusion and anticipation. “What are you doing in here? You have a TV in your office, and don’t you have phone calls to answer? Your phone must be ringing off the hook”.  
  
“Yes, I do have a TV in my office. Yours is better. Not as nice as Sam’s, but better than mine. And I’m hiding from the phone. So listen Daniel, I know Friday is your night to pick what we’re doing but can you give me two in a row? I have a great idea.”  
  
Wow, that’s not what I expected. I don’t know what I expected, but that wasn’t it.  
  
“Sure Jack, you can pick as long as we’re not going to a hockey game”  
  
“No Daniel, no hockey.” Hopefully hockey will be the last thing on my mind. Dinner, wine, hopefully a fire, some asking, telling and a lot of showing.  
  
“Ok, you can pick. I have to finish a report before leaving, so can we meet around 9?”  
  
“Sounds good. Meet at my place”  
  
“Ok. Can I help you with anything else? I have to finish this translation.”   
  
Yes, you can help this ache in my pants. “No, don’t forget we have a briefing after lunch to go over support policies for those who wish to “tell”.”  
  
“Thanks Jack. For everything.” Daniel closed and locked the door behind Jack. Crap. I really need to finish the translation. Focus Daniel. I wonder what Jack has in mind. No, don’t focus on Friday. Focus on the translation.  
  
Well time will tell how open integration will effect morale. The TV droned on in the background. Dang it! I’ve been staring at this damn tablet for the last two hours and haven’t actually looked at it. Focus Daniel, focus.  
  
“Daniel?”  
  
“Daniel!” this time the voice was louder  
  
“What?! Come in!”  
  
“Um, I would but you locked the door. What are you doing in there?”  
  
“Oh, sorry. Come on in Sam” he said opening the door. “I was trying to translate a tablet necessary to complete my report before SG9 heads off-world Saturday morning.”  
  
“Here, I brought you lunch: turkey sandwich, grapes and coffee. You are a fiend.”  
  
“Ya ya. Thanks Sam. Can you turn off the TV for me? It’s worse than white noise.”  
  
“Sure. Eat up; we have our briefing in 15 minutes”  
  
“15 minutes? Shit. Looks like I’ll be here all night working on this translation.”  
  
“Did you talk to Jack yet?”  
  
“He wants to pick our Friday night activity. I figured we’ll talk then, away from the Mountain.” How in the hell am I going to get anything done between now and Friday. This has taken over my brain. Could Jack really feel the same way I do?   
  
“Daniel, go talk to him”  
  
“Later, I need to finish eating and…hey Jack”  
  
“Sam, can you give us a minute?” for me to plant one on him and let that speak for itself.  
  
“Sure. See ya later Daniel”  
  
“Thanks for lunch Sam”  
  
Jack closed and locked the door behind Sam. “How’s that translation coming along?”  
  
“It’s ok; I’ll be here all night working on it.” How in the hell did Jack move silently and why is he standing so damn close to me, herding me backwards. “Jack? What are you doing?” Daniel’s back was now against the wall. “Jack??”  
  
“I have something to… tell you…” kissing Daniel, pushing him against the bookcase pinning him in.  
  
“mmmPJack!!!!!” Oh my god. This isn’t happening. It’s a dream. I’ve fallen asleep at my desk. “Jack! What are you doing??”  
  
“You never asked. I’m telling.” Oh god please let me be right. Please let him reciprocate, or this is not going to end well for me.  
  
Daniel searched the brown eyes in front of him for answers finding fire and fear instead. “Yes” was all that was said before kissing him back. “We have a briefing in 5 minutes. We’ll have our own debriefing in due time”.  
  
Jack pulled back, staring into Daniel’s eyes trying to send a message of love deep into his soul.  
  
“Come on Jack, we have to go. General Hammond has been on the phone dealing with another mess the NID left us. He’s not in a good mood”..  
  
The flagship team isn’t usually involved in base policies, however SG:1 was not only the flagship team. It was comprised of the highest ranking people on the base.   
  
“As you know, Don’t Ask Don’t Tell was officially repealed today; however The Air Force has not completed support policies for service members who no longer wish to remain closeted. While we operate under the Air Force and United States government the Stargate program has always had leeway. We know that there have been openly gay team members and we have not had any incidents. I don’t expect any now but to act on the safe side I have created some support policies to hold us over until the Air Force decides to tell us how to react.” The General paused to read the attitude in the room. It seemed positive, accepting; just what he expected from a group of adults who travel across space and time encountering multiple races and species a month. “Does anyone have any questions, concerns or anything they would like to share?”  
  
“GeneralHammond, I think it’s wonderful that your government has finally realized that what goes on in people’s sexual lives has no baring on their performance as warriors, explorers, scientists, researchers or people.”  
  
“Thank you Teal’c. Anyone else?” he paused, looking around giving extra pause to Sam and Jack.  
  
“Alright then, this is what I have in mind; it is not set in stone, if you have a better suggestion or idea I’ll take it under consideration. First, we will continue a policy of not asking people what gender they prefer to have bedroom activities with. It’s no one’s business. Second, the same dating and relationship rules apply to all people. While transgressions and short term affairs do happen, anything effecting teams or morale will be dealt with. Now, those two are a given. If a member of my command feels the need to “come out”, they can, without fear of any repercussions. If they want to go to the gay bar in town and are spotted by another member of any command, I don’t care. All harassment, sexual or otherwise will be dealt with swiftly and appropriately as it already is. All this is a really long way of saying I don’t care who people prefer to have sex or relationships with as long as it does not affect my command. I also expect people who may or may not know about someone’s sexual preference to keep that information to themselves. I will not have the SGC turn into a rumor mill. Any questions?”  
  
“No sir” three voices said in unison.   
  
“On a personal note, I often overlook what my teams do in their free time. Everyone works in such close proximity, and it’s hard to have much of a social life outside of the SGC. Friends can only deal with evasiveness for so long before they give up. All my teams spend more time together than the Air Force would like and they have been pressuring me to mix the teams up. I won’t do that unless it becomes necessary. Please communicate downwind to keep interpersonal extra curricular activities on the down-low for awhile unless they involve multiple teams or members from other teams. In fact, I think we need some sort of off-base, outside the Mountain, on earth gathering. Since not everyone is cleared to go through the Gate, and I want Teal’c and Cassie to be able to attend we need to rent out a large venue.”  
  
“Why don’t we look into renting out the ski lodge? The event can be on Saturday, anyone who wants to stay longer can. They have food on site, a club house, private slopes and plenty of land for organized intra-team activities.”  
  
“Good idea Carter. I’ll have one of the Admins look into booking it. Any other suggestions can be directed my way as they come in. We’ll discuss them next week. Anything else?”  
  
“No sir, thank you sir” echoed through the room.  
  
“Dismissed. Get some rest this weekend; you have some challenging missions coming up. In fact, I am ordering all of you off this mountain from now until Monday 0500.”  
  
“Um, General… I have a translation and report to finish.”  
  
“Very well Doctor Jackson, finish your translation and report then get out of the Mountain. That is an order I expect you to obey. In fact… Colonel O’Neill, I expect you to get Daniel off this Mountain no later than 6pm Friday night.”  
  
“Yes General. Daniel, you heard the General. I don’t want any arguing”  
  
“Ok General, Jack. I will be off the mountain no later than 6pm Friday”  
  
“Good. Now go get reacquainted with your homes. Teal’c, if you would like to go off-world for R&R that can be arranged. Let me know what you decide to do”  
  
“Thank you General Hammond.”  
  
“Dismissed”  
  
“Hey Teal’c”  
  
“Yes MajorCarter?”  
  
“You are welcome to take your R&R at my place if you would like to remain on earth. I’d be happy to sponsor your outings if you would like to travel anywhere or do anything”  
  
“Thank you MajorCarter. I must return to Chulak however upon my return I will see if you are available.”  
  
“No problem Teal’c.”  
  
“MajorCarter, may I ask you a personal question?”  
  
“Sure”  
  
“Earlier, you said it is finally over. Are you in trouble?”  
  
Crap. I thought he would have dropped it. I can’t tell him. Jack has to if and when he is ready. I hope he is; I am tired of the rumors. The ones Jack doesn’t hear and doesn’t need to know about. “I’m sorry Teal’c, that’s not for me to tell. I can tell you I am not in any trouble, nor is anyone else on the team.”  
  
“Very well. I must make arrangements with the General to return to Chulak. I plan to return Saturday evening. I will call you upon my return or send a message that I will be delayed.”  
  
“Have a good time Teal’c. Please pass my regards to Master Bra’tac.”  
  
“Thank you. I will”  
  
Oh Jack. Are you going to come out or not? I’d really like the rumors to end. Of course, there are the rumors that I was your beard. Those will get worse. At least people won’t think I’ve been sleeping my way through the ranks. I hope you got your head on straight and already talked to Daniel.   
  
“Carter!”  
  
“What? Oh hi Colonel.”  
  
“You are standing in the middle of the hall. You ok?”  
  
“Yes, I am fine. Thank you”  
  
“Do you have a minute? I need to speak with you privately.”  
  
“Sure. Your office or mine?”  
  
“Yours is closer. And it doesn’t get my phone calls”  
  
“True.”  
  
Well, Carter is going to be pissed or happy. I’m not sure which but I need to tell her. “Carter… Sam…I talked with Daniel. More precisely I told Daniel. He’s receptive, happy. You were right. I know you are wondering if or when I’ll be ready to come out to the base. I don’t like the term “coming out”. It sounds like something you do in West Hollywood. But I’m not keeping it secret anymore and Daniel can make the decision how he wants to interact with the base on his own. It’s not like people don’t already think there is something going on between us. You have been a really good friend to me through this. Thank you for your discretion.”  
  
“Of course Jack. At first I was disappointed that you are gay, but it’s enabled us to have a good friendship that I don’t think we would have been able to have otherwise. I’m going to pack up my lab and head out for some dinner before I get reacquainted with my house. I could really go for some sushi and sake. Since you have been ordered off the Mountain and can’t take Daniel with you, would you like to join me?”  
  
“No thanks Carter. I have some things to take care of at home, like half a hockey season to catch up on. I can’t remember the last time we had more than a day or two without having to report back. If you’d like to come over and watch hockey we can get pizza and beer.”  
  
“Thanks Colonel. I’m really craving sushi so I’ll give you a call when I’m done. I’m also thinking a really long bubble bath sounds fantastic”.  
  
Both were relieved the other didn’t accept the invitation. Carter had no intention of getting sushi, or sake and O’Neill had every intention of watching hockey and preparing to blow Daniel’s mind.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
“Here’s the translation and report you requested. The General kicked SG1 off the mountain 3 days ago, so I have to go. If you have any questions or need anything further you know how to reach me” if I answer the phone. I’m really hoping Jack has something amazing in mind; like going to his cabin.  
  
“Thank you Dr. Jackson. The General has already instructed us to contact him if we need to get through to you. I think he wants you four to actually relax. Have a good leave and we’ll see you when you get back”  
  
“Thanks! Safe travels!”  
  
Well, done early. I can go surprise Jack, at his house. He’ll be so proud.  
  
“General, I delivered the report and translation and am heading out. I won’t be back. I was also told you instructed people to go through you to get to me”  
  
“That’s right son. And I’ll go through Colonel O’Neill before I disturb you. You, out of everyone, need this break. Go do something… fun. If you need Space-A seating for travel let me know and I’ll make sure you get on the right flights.”  
  
“Thank you General. I will report to Jack that he doesn’t have to come drag me out of here as, much as he might like to.”  
  
I hope those two finally admit their feelings for each other. I can only push and set them up so much.  
  
“Dr. Jackson, I have instructed the MPs to not let you past the gate unless they have authorization from me.”  
  
“I understand General. Don’t worry, I’m going and I won’t be back until Monday” hopefully I won’t be well rested, but it won’t be from working all weekend.  
  
“Good night General”  
  
\-----  
  
I better stop at the store and pick up Guiness and wine. At least I don’t have to go home, so glad the spare bedroom and bathroom has been turned into my territory. After years of carting overnight bags, being unprepared after injury it was right of Jack to insist that I keep a decent wardrobe and toiletries over there.   
  
“Thank you, have a good day”  
  
Beer and wine purchased. I hope Jack has food. Or else it’s order in he thought while letting himself in with the key he’s held since he came back from Abadyos.  
  
“Daniel, what are you doing here? I was about to get you”  
  
Now’s a time to be bashful Daniel? What the hell is wrong with you? Just do it.  
  
“I finished early, so I figured I’d come by instead. What’s for dinner?” I am so pathetic. I can’t even get the nerve to be forward. Maybe I did imagine the earlier kiss.  
  
“I have reservations for Mia’s at 7, it’s now 5. I figured I was going to drag you out of the Mountain and straight to dinner. How do you suggest we kill an hour?” hoping Daniel would take the clue.  
  
He did. Looking Jack straight in the eyes he stepped forward; placed his hand on Jack’s package then kissed him. That was all Jack needed. Pulling back from Daniel he grabbed both of his hands, interlacing his fingers and gently kissed him.  
  
“How long” he asked.  
  
“Since I came back from Abydos. I went to bed those first months hoping you’d crawl in next to me. I understand why you didn’t, but I hoped you would. You?”  
  
“Since leaving you on Abydos. But I convinced myself it was just the stress and depression of my marriage falling apart and leaving you behind.”  
  
“You do realize we’ve pretty much been dating since then, right? We spend the majority of our off base time together, every weekend we’re not off-world together. Besides your affair with Sam… and stint with Kerry neither of us has dated. That affair… Sam knew about you. You guys didn’t not work out because Sam wanted more; it didn’t work out because she didn’t have a penis, right? Do you realize what is being said about her?”  
  
“You are correct. Sam has known, and has kept quiet. I know what is being said; she wanted me to ignore it unless she requested intervention. It created a non-issue if we ignored the rumor mill.”  
  
“Since Abydos. Well, since we’ve been essentially dating for the past 6 years, I guess we can think about taking this to the next level. I’m going to grab a shower before dinner.” Daniel said as he walked down the hall. And I hope you follow me.  
  
Oh, I can read your mind Daniel; I’ll be right behind you.   
  
Daniel turned and stopped.  
  
Did I just say that out loud? This running mental commentary has to stop. “Did you need something Daniel? Other than the cleaning crew no one has been in your bathroom. There are clean towels and all your stuff is still in there.”  
  
“No, I thought you said something.”  
  
“No, no. Go, shower, clean, scrub.”  
  
Daniel winked before continuing down the hall.  
  
Jack heard the door close and shower start. He counted to 50 before heading down the hall, pausing to toss his clothes in his room and slip into his robe. He opened the bathroom door slowly, prepared for a cry of objection. He opened it wider, slipped in, closed and locked the door behind him. Daniel was standing under the rainfall showerhead he installed letting the water pour over him, dripping down his lean, tone body, catching on muscles. He was oblivious to Jack admiring the sight before him. He took a breath, told himself now or never, dropped his robe and slid open the shower door.  
  
“Ja…” Daniel’s greeting was met with lips firmly kissing him, hands running over his body pulling him closer. As he pulled Daniel forward Daniel pushed back. Jack abruptly stopped.   
  
“I’m… I’m… sorry” he stammered as he opened the shower door. God I’m a moron. Daniel grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him from leaving.   
  
“What? No. Stop. Jack. Stop.”  
  
Jack turned around and was met with a push against the shower wall, firm lips against his, body pressed tightly. His hard cock pressed between their bellies teasing Jack’s to bring him back. “I just wanted to look at you. You’re beautiful” Daniel said as he dropped to his knees, taking Jack’s cock into his mouth, teasing and encouraging it.  
  
“Oh God Daniel. Oh… yes…”  
  
It didn’t take long before his girth was filling Daniel’s mouth.   
  
“Daniel… wait…”   
  
He paused, looking up.  
  
“It’s been… I’m going to… Oh dammit yes” as Daniel resumed gentle, spiral licking up and down his shaft, one hand manipulating Jack’s balls, the other firmly on his ass, circling, teasing his opening. Letting his cock slip from his mouth for a moment “Cum for me Jack” before swallowing his length and sliding one finger gently inside.  
  
“Oh God Daniel, I love you so much” as he poured down Daniel’s throat, hips jerking forward, being pulled deeper by Daniel’s movements. Just when he thought he had nothing left a wiggle of Daniel’s finger and flick of his tongue continued the spasms. Daniel slowly removed his finger, and mouth from Jack, guiding him to the floor of the tub, holding him tightly as Jack fought back the tears.  
  
“I love you too Jack. I love you too. Let’s get out of here before we run out of hot water.”  
  
As they stood up Jack grasped Daniel by the shoulders pressed his chest against the wall, leaning tight against him. He reached around, grasping Daniel’s throbbing cock with one hand, his chest with the other. Kissing the back of his neck he began to stroke, firmly and quickly. Jack pressed harder against Daniel as his knees began to waver, his cock sliding between Daniel’s cheeks. “In you. Need to be…” Jack stammered.  
  
Daniel knew Jack needed this. No lube, it would hurt, Jack would be gentle and he needed this. Daniel nodded and Jack positioned himself, increasing his grip and speed to match as he slid in, quickly. Daniel’s knees collapsed as Jack pushed in, pushing him against the wall, his cock in Jack’s hand against his stomach. Jack paused until he felt Daniel relax, allowing him movement before thrusting hard without sliding out far. He increased the speed and pressure of his strokes, thrusting into Daniel harder and harder, hitting his spot. He bit down on Daniel’s neck, thrusting up hard sending Daniel over the edge then one last time sending himself over. As he finished he realized what he just did.  
  
“Oh god Daniel. Oh my god. I am so sorry. I.. it wasn’t…”  
  
“Jack, it’s ok. I’m ok. But the hot water is running out, we should get out.”  
  
The two men quickly rinsed off and wrapped up in robes. Not sure what to say, or do. Jack silently left, to his bedroom; Daniel unsure went towards his room when he heard Jack sobbing. He turned and walked to Jack’s room, pausing outside the door.  
  
“Jack…”  
  
“I’m so sorry Daniel. Sorry and embarrassed. Please just leave me be.”  
  
Daniel couldn’t do that. His friend, the love of his life was broken. He slowly opened the door.  
  
“Jack, you know I can’t, won’t just leave you be.”  
  
“I just…I just pinned you against the shower wall and fucked you, tore into you for my own selfish needs. Hurt you. I don’t want to fuck you. I want to make love to you. With you. That wasn’t how our first time was supposed to be.”  
Daniel sat on the bed, taking Jack’s hand in his own. “Jack, you didn’t hurt me. However our first time was supposed to be is how ever it ended up being. Were you expecting candlelight and flowers? I sure wasn’t. Being with a man isn’t anything I’m a stranger to; I knew what I was doing, what you needed from me. After all we’ve been through I’m not worried about telling you no. I can stand up to you. I love you Jack.”  
  
“I’ll make it up to you Daniel, I swear.”  
  
“Jack, there is nothing to make up. You love me. You needed to be close to me, in me right then” he paused, noticing the tears falling down his lovers face. “Oh Jack” he whispered, leaning over to gently kiss the tears away.  
  
“Daniel, stop. Please.”  
  
He pulled away “Jack, talk to me. I can’t read your mind. Please talk to me”.  
  
“Not here, not like this. I will. Tonight. Promise. We have dinner reservations.”  
  
“Jack…”  
  
“Daniel, go get dressed.”  
  
Daniel went back to his room, slipping into charcoal grey slacks and a royal blue sweater. This is not going as I had hoped it would. I wish he would talk to me. I do know what is bothering him, but he needs to be the one to bring it up. I’ve accepted Jack, his flaws, his past, his moods, everything years ago. I’ve also accepted never being able to obtain him, or keep him. Heh, I never expected to be around this long.   
  
“Daniel! We’re going to be late! Let’s go!”  
  
Daniel moved towards the kitchen, where Jack was just hanging up the phone “Thank you. See you soon”  
  
“Who was that?”  
  
“Not Hammond” he said, reading Daniel’s mind.   
  
“Jack” annoyance beginning to show  
  
“Relax Daniel, it was the restaurant. I moved our reservation back an hour, I want to show you something”.  
  
They got in Jack’s truck, riding in silence as he drove out of the neighborhood, past the turn off for the base, past the cemetery where Charlie is buried, past the church where he and Sarah were married, onto an empty 2 lane highway.  
  
“Jack, where are we going?”  
  
“There”  
  
Daniel looked where Jack was motioning towards and only saw a turn off in the road. “Here?”  
  
“Yup.” As he put his truck in park and got out.  
  
Daniel followed Jack to the back of the truck where he put the tailgate down and spread out the blanket he kept back there before climbing up. “Uh, Jack?”  
  
“You gotta see this view” he said as he laid back. Daniel followed and the two men admired the stars they traveled until Jack broke the silence.  
  
“You know what happened with Charlie. You don’t know that alone wasn’t the reason my marriage ended. When I was in Iraq it was survival of the fittest, both mentally and physically. The guards would sodomize us to obtain information. When that wouldn’t work they made us… rape each other. We tried to refuse and they executed two of us.”  
  
“Jack…” Daniel turned to face Jack.  
  
“Please just let me get this out. Mentally, and physically it was easier if we rolled with it. When we weren’t being tortured we spent time getting to know each others bodies. I believe people’s sexuality is biological and not a choice. I also believe life experiences can shape it. Eventually we paired off, someone to cling to in the dark, knowing we may be forced to perform or receive sexual acts on anyone at any time. It was something we vowed never to speak about. After returning home I tried to make it work, I never told Sarah that I wasn’t attracted to her anymore. It was easy to get enhancement drugs from the base doc with my age and stress. They helped me fake it for awhile. Anyway, after Charlie died I lost my mind and disappeared for a week. I spent my days drunk and nights in a swingers club having random, anonymous sex with men trying to reclaim the feeling of security I had, regardless of how false it was. When I came home Sarah already moved back in with her dad. I’m scared Daniel, really, really scared. Of losing you, of hurting you, of disappointing you. What happened in the shower…it was wrong. Not because I hurt you, but the feeling behind it. It was a reflex to get that sense of security in a terrifying situation”  
  
Propping himself on his elbow, Jack’s turned to face Daniel. When he did he saw pain in his eyes and tears on his cheeks. He gently wiped them away. “I wanted to tell you all this, before anything. I knew that despite my best efforts to repress it, the reflex and memories are very much there. I believe you that I did not hurt you. I am sorry it happened.”  
  
Daniel didn’t move from his position laying back. “Jack, I knew why you did it. It’s ok. Really. We’ve shared enough tents, and sleeping bags over the years…well you talk in your sleep. Not loud, but enough. I’ve been able to put the pieces together. Was your partner Jordan?”  
  
“John Jordan from New Mexico. The day they executed him is the day I escaped. How did you…”  
  
“Do you really want to know?” Jack nodded. “More than once I woke to you holding me so tightly I could barely breathe. You were apologizing for not saving me. I would tell you it’s ok, I was safe and go back to sleep. Since you never brought it up I never felt the need to tell you. We never woke up entangled, and I figured you rolled over, woke up and realized what you were doing or had no idea. But it wasn’t something I needed to bring up. Back to earlier, I knew why you were doing it. You are safe with me, you are secure. I love you I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
Jack rolled on top of Daniel and pulled him into an embrace “I love you too Daniel. I love you so much” before gently kissing him.  
  
“Hey Jack?”  
  
“Ya?”  
  
“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. I don’t recall eating lunch.”  
  
“Daniel, when do you ever eat lunch unless one of us brings it to you?”  
  
“Um, I eat lunch!”  
  
“Coffee is not lunch”  
  
“Yes it is.”  
  
“Ok Daniel, coffee is lunch. We should go; we’re going to be late.”  
  
“I kinda like it here” he said wiggling his hips under the weight of Jack.  
  
“Me too, but if we piss off Marco by being late or skipping we’ll never be able to go to Mia’s again” Jack said wiggling back.  
  
Sigh “ok, let’s go”  
  
15 minutes later they were walking into Mia’s Italian Restaurant, a tiny family run restaurant in the middle of a bustling shopping center. The center evolved over the years around the restaurant.  
  
“Hello Jack”  
  
“Hi Marco, you remember Daniel?”  
  
“It’s nice to see you again Daniel.”  
  
“You too Marco; I’m sorry we’re late.”  
  
“That is ok Daniel. Jack explained you have been working very long hours. Gentlemen, please follow me to your usual booth.”  
  
They were seated in a corner booth at the far end of the restaurant. It was one of the few tables Jack could truly relax at, with a wall on the side and behind him he was able to face the door and the path to the kitchen.   
  
“Your usual drinks and antipasti?”  
  
“Yes, thank you Marco.”  
  
“You’re welcome Daniel. Our special tonight is homemade lobster and crab ravioli with a pesto crème sauce. Augusta will be out momentarily with your drinks and antipasti. May I get you started with anything else this evening?”  
  
“No thank you Marco.”  
  
“Jack, your martini and Daniel, your vodka tonic. The house antipasti as well. I will return for your selections soon. Enjoy.”  
  
“Thank you Augusta.” Jack said.  
  
“I love this place.”  
  
“I know. The timing is perfect and they have the perfect balance of service without smothering.”  
  
“Indeed”  
  
“Daniel, you have been hanging around Teal’c too much. He’s starting to rub off on you.”  
  
“But Jack, it’s a perfect term. It acknowledges what was said, with agreement without sounding like you are a teenager”.  
  
“Two points for Daniel tonight. Better watch it folks, he’s on a roll.”  
  
Daniel grinned, his dimples melting Jack’s heart. “A toast, to right decisions by the government and new beginnings”  
  
“To new beginnings” Jack grinned.  
  
“I’m going to get the special. Jack, you really should branch out from your usual veal. Variety is the spice of life”  
  
“Daniel, cut the clichés. You don’t think we have enough variety in our daily lives? We visit a different destination at least once a month and their native foods at nearly all destinations. Routine foods here keep it normal.”  
  
“Gentlemen, have you decided?”  
  
“Yes, thank you Augusta, I will have the special. It sounds delicious. I will also have a half-carafe of your house pinot grigio. Jack?”  
  
“I will have the prosciutto and shrimp tortellini and a half-carafe of your house Malbec”  
  
“Wow, no veal tonight?”  
  
“No, Daniel has been pestering me to try something new.”  
  
“I think you will enjoy your choice as much as you enjoy the veal.”  
  
“Thank you Augusta. I’ve yet to have anything that has been a disappointment. I’m sure it will be excellent”  
  
“This was an excellent choice in restaurant Jack. What’s on the agenda for tonight?”  
  
“Well I was thinking of trying to get tickets to the Avs game…”  
  
“Jack! I said no hockey, not tonight.”  
  
“Oh Daniel, when are you going to learn. First off, the Avs are out of town. Second, it’s almost 9 the game would be nearly over by now. The rest of the evening is a surprise. So sit back, relax and enjoy the ride.”   
  
“Ok Jack. Whatever you say. What do you think we should do for the base outing? We have to mix the teams up and get everyone socializing”  
  
“Daniel, work, now? I know what ‘we’ should do on the base outing. But that would involve outing ourselves. Speaking of, what do you want to do about that?”   
  
“Well, half the base already thinks we are together. So, nothing? Hammond isn’t supposed to keep couples on the same team, but I doubt he’d split up SG:1. Hell Jack, I’d be surprised if he didn’t already think we were together too.”  
  
“Wait, Daniel, stop. Does this mean we are together? Officially?”  
  
“Well, ya Jack. I guess it does. If you want to be. Like we said earlier and as Sam pointed out to me numerous times… we’ve basically been dating the last 5 years.”  
  
“Do you want to be?”  
  
“Do you?”  
  
“I asked you first”  
  
“Jack, we are not in junior high. We should be adult about this. Yes, I do want to be with you. But if we do this, this is it, for both of us. This isn’t a casual friend’s with benefits thing. If that’s what you want, then you have to go elsewhere... I…”  
  
“Are you done?” Jack cut in.  
  
“Yes, sorry”  
  
Jack took Daniel’s hands in his and looked him in the eye “I want to be with you, and only you, forever. Five years of spending every weekend together, nursing each other back to health, thinking of you when I wake up, when I go to sleep, when I think we’re going to die… I am madly, deeply, truly in love with you Daniel Jackson. And if we could get married, I would marry you right now, tonight. Forever.”  
  
“Wow, Jack. I’m speechless. We could always run off to CT, or Canada. Hammond offered to set me up with Space-A seating.” He paused, giving Jack a sheepish grin “I would like to kiss you now, but I don’t know if it’s a good idea”.  
  
“I don’t either, but I’m going to do it anyway…” as he took Daniel’s face into his hands and gently kissed him.  
  
“I. Love. You. Daniel.”  
  
“I love you too Jack”  
  
As they parted space Agusta arrived with their meals.  
  
“Sir Daniel, your homemade lobster and crab ravioli, Sir Jack, your shrimp and prosciutto tortellini, and your wines. May I get anything else for you two?”  
  
“Thank you Agusta, everything looks perfect.”  
  
“Very well, enjoy” she said with a grin.  
  
“Oh crud, she knows.” Daniel was concerned.  
  
“Yup” Jack, not so much. “She knows for sure now, before she just suspected” he said before taking a bite of his tortellini. “Wow, this is good. I should branch out more often.”  
  
“Geeze Jack, how can you be so calm about this? Or do you just not care what others think?”  
  
“Daniel, I care what you think. But think about how often we come here, together. On traditional date nights. You can’t honestly tell me that it never ever crossed your mind that people would assume that we’re together.”  
  
“You know what happens when you assume Jack…”  
  
“It doesn’t stop people from doing it.”  
  
“You’re right Jack, it doesn’t. I suppose it entered my mind now and again. I wanted it to be true so I pushed it back where I push all things I don’t like to think about. Wow this ravioli is amazing. I hope they make it a regular item.”  
  
“I’m so sorry I didn’t approach you earlier. Besides DADT I just thought I was imagining your signals, wanting them to be true, to be more than they were. I wasn’t willing to risk your friendship. That, above all is the most important thing.”  
  
“You will never lose that Jack. Ever.”  
  
“How is everything?”  
  
“Delicious, I’m glad I branched out and tried the tortellini.”  
  
“Perhaps next time you will try something else”  
  
“Now now Augusta, don’t get carried away. Jack is a man of routine.” Daniel snarked. “The ravioli is fantastic. Will it become a regular menu item?”  
  
“They are thinking about it. I will let Antony know of your praise. Shall I start your dessert order?”  
  
“Can you package it to go? It’s been a long day” Jack asked.  
  
“May I recommend the truffle cheesecake instead of the crème brule? It will travel much better.”  
  
“That sounds perfect Agusta. Thank you”  
  
“Take your time gentlemen, and please let me know if I may bring additional wine or anything else”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“She’s fantastic”  
  
“Indeed”  
  
“Daniel, you speak 23 languages and you come back with indeed?”  
  
“What? It works. Straight to the point.”  
  
“Still, indeed? I guess Teal’c has rubbed off on you”  
  
“Would you prefer I start using phrases from ancient languages and you have no idea what I am saying? Because I can, and won’t translate for you”.  
  
“Gentlemen, I am sorry to interrupt. Marco has asked me to leave this with you with his congratulations” Augusta said as she set down a plate of chocolate covered strawberries.  
  
" Augusta, avete detto Marco? "   
  
" Ha accennato che due siete sembrato pacifico, avete avuti un tatto differente nelle vostre interazioni ed avete voluto sapere se infine lo rendeste ufficiale. Gli ho detto sì. Ho saputo che sarebbe stato eccitato per entrambi you"  
  
" Vedo. Trasmetta prego i nostri grazie a Marco e lascilo conoscerlo sono molto nell'amore ed infine realizzare it." Daniel replied, ignoring the glare burning a hole in him.  
  
“I will. He also asked me to let you know dinner is on the house tonight.”  
  
“Thank you! Is Marco around? We’d like to thank him for his generosity”  
  
“I’m sorry Jack; he is tied up in the kitchen. We had a last minute catering request for some regulars.”  
  
“Very well, thank you very much Augusta, everything has been amazing, as always. We will see you soon”  
  
“Have a fantastic evening.”  
  
“Daniel!!! What did you two say?”  
  
“What? You wanted me to use words other than indeed” oh Jack is going to wipe this grin off my face, and I can’t wait.  
  
“Daniel!”  
  
“I asked if she told Marco. It’s obvious she figured it out. She said he figured it out and is thrilled for us. So what do you say we get out of here and make some memories?”  
  
  



End file.
